A Very Avery Christmas
by DopeyPixie
Summary: April and Jackson celebrate Christmas with their moms. Enjoy and happy Holidays!


Another fanfic co-written with Fanficgirl18. We are of course still working on next chapters for Take A Chance On US but figured we would upload a special Christmas story.

Merry Christmas and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Very Avery Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why you're not excited about this. Christmas is such a fun time and it's really important to me."<p>

"April, you know this is going to be a nightmare: your family with my family... I just don't see it working," Jackson told her. It was going to be the first - and only if it were up to him - Christmas that they would celebrate with both their families.

"Well we can always tell my mom not to come. Although it's clearly evident that she likes you more than me so.."

Jackson gave her a slight smile, "I'm sure your mom loves you plenty and I'm sure that we can make this work somehow... Maybe we can uninvite my mom?" He suggested, knowing his mom would be less than thrilled if he canceled on her.

"I can deal with your mom. My mom will be criticizing every I do and annoy me talking about being a good wife. I have a better idea, how about we make out under the mistletoe and pretend as if none of this is happening?" She wrapped her arms around him pulling him underneath the hanging plant and kissing him playfully.

"Honey, as much as I'd love to, we have to figure this out. Christmas is only a week away and I don't think either one of us will survive if both our mothers are there," Jackson said as he was kissing her neck.

"First things first dinner. Let's just see how that goes. If it's a disaster we send them to hotels. Separate ones."  
>Jackson considered this for a moment, ''okay.'' He told her after a moment of hesitation. ''But if it's a disaster then we're spending Christmas in bed next year.''<p>

Still in his arms April gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grinned, "anything you say babe."

* * *

><p>Jackson glanced over at April's mother who was rearranging a bouquet of flowers for no apparent reason, they looked fine to him. He had to admit; it was going better than expected. Granted, he and April had been able to keep their moms separate for most of the time but still..<p>

"Dinner is almost ready!" April came out of the kitchen and began to set the table. As soon as she saw her mom her eyes narrowed. "Mom is it really necessary to rearrange all the flowers in the house?" She asked, trying to stay calm.

Jackson looked back and forth between April and her mother for a few moments as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
>''Well sweetie, it couldn't hurt. I am just trying to help you,'' Karen Kepner told her daughter.<p>

"April what are we having tonight Catherine asked ignoring the on going conversation.  
>"Turkey." April responded, everyone's okay with that right?" She hoped she wouldn't get a complaint from her mother.<p>

''That sounds lovely sweetheart,'' Karen told her daughter as she avoided Catherine's gaze at her. For some reason she had never liked her daughter's mother-in-law.  
>''Sounds great honey,'' Jackson reassured her as well even though he knew it wasn't his approval she had been hoping for.<p>

"Thanks mom." April said unenthusiastically. "Let's eat." April said motioning for everyone to come into the kitchen.

As Jackson followed her into the kitchen he grew nervous, this was probably going to be a lot more difficult; having their moms in one room together. All he could do was force a smile and pray that it would go smoothly.

Once the table was set April grabbed Jackson's hand. It was time to pray before dinner. Jackson was gracious enough to always pray with her but she wasn't sure how everyone else would react.

Jackson squeezed April's hand as Karen took his other hand. He looked up at his mom who still had her hands folded in front of her on the table, "mom?" He asked, trying to hint at her with his eyes that she should just go with it.

"Jackson we don't normally pray before dinner. I don't see the need to now," Catherine said rudely.

"Mom, I know we don't usually pray but I think we should be respectful now and join in their prayer," Jackson told her before throwing April a nervous look.

Karen gave a small, genuine but nervous, smile, "it would mean a lot to me." She told Catherine.

"I'm not going to practice a custom I don't agree with I'm sorry," Catherine reiterated firmly.

April opened her eyes. "That's okay Ms. Avery you don't have to." She was desperately trying to keep the peace.

Jackson looked on as Karen and April joined hands across the table, deciding to remain quiet.

After the prayer, noticing that April and her mother were eating peacefully, Jackson decided it was time to talk to Catherine in private. Once they were in the other room she was taken aback by his anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked her, "all you had to do was hold their hands and that would have been it, no problem."

"Jackson, don't speak to me that way. Besides what's the big deal? We've never been religious, unless that's another thing you've done without my knowledge, converted to Christianity."

"I have not converted to Christianity and I don't intend to, but it's only respectful and considerate to have and April and her mother pray if they want to. And if they want to hold hands then there's no harm in that," Jackson told her. "Seriously, what is the big deal?"

"The big deal is, you left me out! You marry some random redhead that I barely know, then invite me to the apartment for Christmas and expect me to be okay with it? Do you really think that's logical?"

Jackson was taken a bit aback by this, "first of all, April is not some random redhead. Yes, we got married without thinking it through but it felt right and we just went with it. Second, this Christmas can be an opportunity for you to get to know her and her family better, so yeah, I do think that it was logical to invite you over."

"I see. You just went with it. You don't make appropriate decisions now. You just go with it. Well I think I'm going go with my extinct and leave. I'll be at Richard's when you finally come to your senses."

"Mom don't go. Just stay and try to get along with April and Karen. I know it would mean the world to them and it would to me too," he told her. "Please."

Catherine turned to face him again. "I'm sorry Jackson. I'm not mad at you or April . I'm mad at myself. I've been so protective of you that you cringe when I visit. You were so afraid of my judgement that you didn't tell me about your wife who clearly loves you very much... I've spent your whole life trying to protect you and in the process I have failed you."

"Mom you haven't failed me. All I'm asking for is that you keep an open mind and try to get to known them," Jackson told her, a bit surprised that he got through to her. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes that's the least I can do."

* * *

><p>Jackson glanced back and forth between Karen and Catherine, noticing how uncomfortable everyone seemed. He was glad his mother had decided to stay after all but he hadn't expected for things to still be so tense after the drama she'd created earlier.<p>

''I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. My son strongly pointed out my mistake,'' Catherine told Karen and April.

Karen smiled at the woman across from her, ''I am sure Jesus has forgiven you, and there's no reason we can't do the same,'' she told Catherine.

"Thank you,'' Catherine said. ''April I hope you don't mind but I snuck out after we got into our dispute and got you something.''Catherine handed April a small box which she opened.

Jackson and Karen both looked on as April took the small box and opened it, they were both eager to find out what Catherine had given the redhead.

Inside the box was a heart pendant with a cross engraved on it.

Jackson's jaw dropped as he looked over and saw what it was. He had never expected his mother to acknowledge April's faith like that. To him it seemed like much more than just a simple piece of jewelry and when he looked at April he could tell that she felt the same way.

''Ms. Avery... it's beautiful, I wasn't expecting this. Thank you.'' Before she could further explain her gratitude Jackson cut in.

''Mom, I know that I am speaking for all three of us when I say that this is the nicest possible thing you could have done,'' Jackson told his mother. He felt like he couldn't find the words to truly voice his feelings.

''It's absolutely beautiful,'' Karen finished for her son-in-law who nodded in agreement.

''Well it's just my way of asking for a fresh start. Maybe for new years I can host dinner. It's the least I can after ruining Christmas for you all.''

Karen looked at her daughter who was holding onto the box with the pendant, ''I am pretty sure that gift saved Christmas, but celebrating new years all together sounds lovely.''

''That's wonderful April may I help you put on your necklace?''

April smiled at Catherine. ''I'd like that.''


End file.
